Anecdotes à Poudlard
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Des petits compélents sur Dean et Castiel durant leurs années à Poudlard. En lien direct avec "Castiel à Poudlard"
1. Plan de l'école

Hello,

Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre des « Anécdotes à Poudlard ».

Elles devraient compléter les chapitres que vous avez trouvé trop rapide.

Pour les moments, environ 6 chapitres sont prévus. Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des requêtes particulières.

Enjoy,

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Plan de l'école :

 _Première année_

Castiel avait grandi à Poudlard, certes, mais il ne connaissait pas le château comme sa poche. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait perdu au septième étage. Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait rejoindre la tour d'astronomie en passant par cet étage, mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Le Poufsouffle regardait tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui le mettrait sur la bonne voie… En vain. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa à une extrémité d'un couloir et il se campa contre le mur en soupirant. Il allait être en retard pour le cours d'initiation à l'astronomie. Deux heures de présentation d'un cours qu'ils auraient en troisième année… S'il ratait un cours après seulement 2 jours après sa rentrée en 1ème année, comment allait-il justifier cela ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en soupirant. Puis, il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre puis il bascula en arrière. Castiel eut de la chance de ne pas se taper la tête. Il se redressa sur les coudes en vit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Le Poufsouffle se remit sur pieds et observa son environnement. Sa mâchoire toucha presque le sol lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était dans la « Salle sur demande ». Il avait lu quelque chose là-dessus, mais il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un mythe, d'une légende. Pourtant, il était bel et bien à l'intérieur de la « Salle sur demande ». Et comme attendu, elle lui offrait ce dont il avait besoin, un plan du château :

-Oh par Merlin ! Merci.

Castiel s'approcha du pupitre et déplia la carte. Une croix indiquait sa position et il put donc trouver un chemin pour atteindre la tour d'astronomie. Il leva les yeux pour observer à nouveau les murs de pierres et sourit :

-Merci.

Le Poufsouffle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Il prit le temps d'observer la porte disparaitre dans le mur. Castiel sourit encore plus en se disant qu'il adorait la magie.

Castiel arriva juste à l'heure pour le début du cours. S'il était heureux d'être arrivé à temps, il l'était encore plus d'avoir trouvé un des secrets de Poudlard. En sept ans, il espérait en trouver d'autre…. La Chambre des secrets peut-être.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	2. Correspondance

Chapitre 2 : Correspondance :

 _Vacances d'été Première-Deuxième année_

Dean était très content de retrouver sa maison, sa chambre mais surtout sa famille. Seulement quelques semaines par an n'étaient pas assez pour lui. C'est ce qui lui avait été le plus difficile à gérer une fois à Poudlard, l'absence des siens. Mais à partir de Septembre prochain, Sam serait avec lui, il serait un peu moins en manque de sa famille comme ça :

-Alors ton dernier trimestre ?

-Epuisant. Mais je pense avoir validé mon année. Et je vais pouvoir passer mes vacances à m'entraîner pour les sélections de Quidditch qui ont lieu dans quelques mois.

Sam offrit à son frère un immense sourire. Il était tellement heureux que son frère puisse enfin montrer de quoi il était capable sur un balai :

-Et comment va Castiel ?

-Il a peur de ne pas avoir validé, mais vu comment il est bon, je doute qu'il n'est loupé ne serait-ce qu'une seule matière. Mais à part ça, il va bien.

-J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Dean en arquant un sourcil.

-Parce que tu as parlé de lui dans chacune de tes lettres et je veux absolument rencontrer le seul gentil garçon qui te supporte.

-Hey !, s'indigna l'aîné des frères Winchester.

Dean passa les semaines suivantes à s'entraîner pour améliorer son niveau de maitrise au Quidditch et à apprendre de nouveaux mouvements. Ce jour-là, il manqua de se prendre son propre hibou dans le nez et immobilisa net Impala :

-Bon sang Henri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

L'animal à plumes se contenta de se poser sur son épaule et de lui donner un paquet de lettres. Elles venaient de ses amis :

-Merci mon vieux.

Henri frotta sa tête contre sa joue avant de s'envoler pour rejoindre son nid. Dean resta dans les airs le temps de regarder les noms des expéditeurs des 4 lettres qu'il avait dans les mains. Il fut mi-surpris, mi-déçu de ne pas en avoir de la part de Castiel. Puis une grande révélation lui parvient… Il n'avait jamais donné son adresse à Castiel. Mais quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu oublier un truc pareil ? Et il ne fallait pas compter sur le fils Singer pour lui rappeler ça, il n'osait rien demandé… Dean coinça les lettres dans sa bouche et piqua vers le sol. Il avait des lettres à écrire. A sa grande surprise, il eut du mal à écrire celle pour le Poufsouffle. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot non plus :

-Ne réfléchit pas et écrit, finit-il par dire après avoir fait une bonne dizaine d'essai.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Il préféra ne pas se relire avant de la mettre dans une enveloppe et de la confier à son hibou, qui s'envola pour aller distribuer le courrier. Dire que Dean fut surpris de recevoir une réponse de Castiel le surlendemain était faible. Certes il était surpris de la rapidité du Poufsouffle mais il fut aussi très heureux de voir qu'il lui répondait avec énormément de sympathie et de délicatesse. Ce garçon était vraiment un ange… Et ce fut le début d'une longue série de lettres jusqu'à la rentrée.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	3. Accomplissement 1

Chapitre 3 : Accomplissement 1 :

 _Deuxième année_

Dean était angoissé… C'était aujourd'hui le grand jour. Aujourd'hui qu'il allait passer les sélections pour rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor :

-Tu ne veux pas te détendre deux minutes ?, grogna Benny.

-Je ne peux pas me détendre. C'est un rêve pour moi que d'entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Benny soupira en laissant sa tête basculer en arrière :

-Va faire un tour, je sais pas, fait ce que tu veux mais détends-toi.

-Ca va j'ai compris.

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le dortoir il restait 40 minutes avant l'ouverture des sélections. Parfait, le temps de trouver Castiel et de l'emmener sur le terrain. Il savait parfaitement où trouver son ami à la bibliothèque. Et ce fut le cas :

-Cas' ! Cas' ! Cas' !

Le jeune Poufsouffle leva la tête et porta toute son attention sur Dean dans son superbe uniforme de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor :

-Tu viens ?

-Où ?

-Ben voir les sélections. Tu as promis que tu serais là.

-Mais c'est dans 35 minutes.

-Et bien justement on y va. Allez, allez, allez.

L'aîné Winchester attrapa le bras de son ami, qui eut juste le temps de prendre sa cape et son écharpe, et le traîna à sa suite jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch :

-Et ton frère ?

-Il est déjà sur place.

-Ho.

Le terrain de Quidditch et les gradins grouillaient d'activité. En même temps, c'était le jour des sélections pour les quatre équipes donc forcément, cela rassemblait du monde. Sam se trouvait sur les gradins de bois côté rouge et or et les attendait avec le reste de l'équipement de son frère :

-Tu as changé de balai ?, demanda Castiel.

-Non. J'ai simplement poli Impala. Regarde comme il est beau maintenant. J'ai aussi rajouté quelques branches à l'arrière pour augmenter sa vitesse.

Dean était content qu'il ait remarqué la différence. Il aurait été surprit que cela ne soit pas le cas, Castiel était un bon observateur :

-Tu postules pour quel poste ?

-Je les teste tous sauf gardien. Je peux assurer chacun des postes. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, lui répondit-il en enfilant les canons d'avant-bras en cuir que Castiel ui avait offert l'année dernière.

Il adorait les porter, ils étaient solides mais légers et ils n'entravaient pas ses mouvements. Ils étaient parfaits :

-Bonne chance.

Dean tapota gentiment l'épaule de Castiel avant de prendre son balai, de sauter des gradins :

-DEAN !, s'écria Castiel.

Ce dernier remonta au niveau de son ami, assit sur son balai :

-Quoi ?

Le Poufsouffle soupira de soulagement :

-Tu aurais pu te tuer !

-Non. Je sais ce que je fais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sam tira la manche de Castiel et l'obligea à s'asseoir près de lui :

-Oublions cet idiot deux minutes. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup discuter cette semaine. Comment vas-tu ?

Dean sourit avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres Gryffondor postulants. Castiel était chou lorsqu'il se faisait du souci. Dean secoua la tête, comment pouvait-il penser quelque chose comme ça ? Castiel était un ami… Un très bon ami mais… :

-On se calme, on se met en position et vous me donnez tout ce que vous avez pour que je vois ce que je fais de vous. C'est compris ?

-Oui capitaine.

-Bien.

Et le coup de sifflet de départ fut donné. Dean enchaîna exercices sur exercices en donnant toutes ses tripes. Et cela paya puisqu'il fut retenu comme attrapeur. Le Winchester était au paradis. Un de ses premiers rêves d'enfant venait de se réaliser : intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	4. Premières vacances chez les Winchester

Chapitre 4 : Premières vacances chez les Winchester :

 _Vacances de Février Deuxième année_

-Tu es sûr de toi Sam ?

Le jeune Serdaigle soupira :

-Oui.

-Mais genre ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

-CASTIEL !

Dean sursauta, tout comme la moitié des gens dans la grande salle dont le principal concerné. Le fils Singer se leva et se dirigea vers les frères Winchester :

-Que puis-je pour toi Sam ?

-Tu accepterais de venir passer quelques jours chez nous ?

Castiel resta silencieux un moment avant de légèrement rougir et de dire :

-Oui. Bien-sûr. Je vais demander confirmation à mon père, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait.

-Parfait. Tu viendras donc quelques jours à la maison. Cool.

Le Poufsouffle leur sourit avant de retourner auprès de ses amis pour poursuivre son travail :

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas compliqué.

-La ferme.

Sam sourit, amusé de la réaction de son frère. Lui et Castiel se regardaient toujours du coin de l'œil et n'osaient presque rien se demander, ou alors pas avant d'avoir réfléchit pendant des plombes. C'était à la fois adorable et frustrant. Surtout pour lui qui observait ce cinéma aux premières loges. Il avait hâte de voir ce que cela allait donner lorsqu'ils seraient sous le même toit… Dans la même chambre…

Et Merlin sait qu'il ne fut pas déçu. Mary avait tout de suite adopté le jeune Singer. Quant à John, ce fut un peu plus délicat, mais connaissant son métier, c'était normal. La coloration rose des joues de Castiel lorsqu'il vit qu'il allait dormir dans la chambre de Dean avait été absolument fantastique… Même si cet abruti de Dean ne la vit pas… Il ne le vit pas non plus lorsque leurs corps s'étaient collés sur Impala puisque Dean avait insisté pour qu'il monte avec lui… Sam avait de la peine pour Castiel qui fondait totalement pour son frère sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. C'était frustrant et énervant. Il avait envie de les pousser l'un contre l'autre et de les enfermer dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une discussion… Mais Sam savait aussi que si cela était évident pour la Terre entière, Dean lui-même n'avait pas encore réalisé que Castiel était plus qu'un ami pour lui… C'était encore trop tôt pour les pousser l'un vers l'autre. Mais la tristesse qui passait parfois dans les yeux du Poufsouffle n'échappait pas à Sam qui faisait alors ce qu'il pouvait pour lui changer les idées. Par Merlin ce que c'était difficile de gérer une telle situation… Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Dean invita Castiel à passer deux semaines chez eux pour les grandes vacances, bien au contraire. Sam allait finir par se taper la tête contre les murs avec les deux crétins qui lui servaient d'amis. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tout simplement se mettre ensemble pour que la tension qui se construisait entre eux disparaisse ? Merlin ayez pitié et aidez les… L'aide, Sam put se l'enfoncer entre les omoplates puisque tout ce qu'il eut, fut de voir Castiel partir avec Mary pour explorer le village voisin, soit disant pour prendre un peu l'air. Mouais… Pour s'éloigner de Dean et de ses réflexions sur les femmes surtout… Les temps a venir allaient être difficiles.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	5. Désespoir de Sam

Chapitre 5 : Désespoir de Sam :

 _Troisième année_

Définition du mot « ange » : Castiel Singer.

Définition du mot « crétin » : DEAN FUCKING WINCHESTER !

Voici un bon résumé de la situation actuelle selon Sam Winchester. Son frère était un sombre crétin et Castiel un ange envoyé par les cieux. C'était la seule explication possible.

Pourquoi ? Voilà pourquoi

Dean passait son temps à s'entraîner au Quidditch ou à draguer des filles qui s'intéressaient à lui pour ses prouesses dans les airs ou à se battre avec Raphaël, les faisant gagner tous les deux un ticket pour l'infirmerie. Et pendant ce temps, Castiel faisait tous les travaux en binôme tout seul, puisque Dean n'était pas là pour l'aider. Il se précipitait à l'infirmerie à chaque fois qu'il savait que Dean y était pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop blessé. Et il observait le défilé de filles au bras de Dean sans rien dire. Il masquait sa peine derrière un sourire aussi doux et amical que possible. Si l'on avait un jour dit à Sam Winchester qu'il aurait véritablement envie d'assassiner son propre frère, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait, une envie profonde de tuer son frère aîné. Si Dean ouvrait un peu les yeux, il verrait que les yeux de Castiel ne souriaient pas… Pas comme quand il offrait un sourire vrai et sincère… Est-ce que le Quidditch rendait idiot ? Voilà une question qui méritait un certain intérêt parce que Sam ne se souvenait pas que son frère ai jamais été capable d'autant de stupidité :

-Si tu continues comme ça, il va t'envoyer boulé et ne plus jamais te parler Dean.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle du fait que Castiel passe plus de temps que toi à travailler sur vos projets de groupe parce que tu es soit en entraînement de Quidditch soit avec une fille.

-N'importe quoi.

Sam soupira :

-Je t'aurais prévenu, mais le jour où il t'enverra boulé, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre…

-Ca n'arrivera pas, conclu Dean en quittant la salle pour aller faire Merlin savait quoi.

Le cadet Winchester soupira et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur le bois de la table sur laquelle il travaillait… Comment pouvait-on être aveugle à ce point bon sang ? :

-Peut-être qu'un philtre d'amour aiderait…

-Aiderait qui ? Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour plaire à Jessica.

Sam releva vivement la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Castiel :

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr. Il te suffit d'être toi-même et tout ira bien.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

Le sourire que lui offrit le Poufsouffle était sincère et cela le fit sourire à son tour. Castiel était un ami précieux pour lui et il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas le perdre et lui redonner le sourire. Foi de Sam Winchester.

Sa foi en lui-même fut un peu mise à l'épreuve lorsqu'il du avancer de profonds arguments pour convaincre Castiel de venir passer ne serait-ce qu'un week-end chez eux. Et c'est même tout ce que Sam obtient, un week-end :

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Dean en relevant la tête de son assiette.

-Il a dit qu'il avait pleins de choses à faire cet été…

Mais je pense surtout que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas te voir, pensa Sam :

-C'est dommage…

-Comme tu dis.

Ce fut le week-end le plus tendu qu'il n'ait jamais vécu par ailleurs. Castiel esquivait son frère autant que possible et passait énormément de temps avec lui pour discuter ou pour étudier. Pas que le fait de passer du temps avec le Poufsouffle le dérangeait, c'est simplement les conditions dans lesquelles cela se faisait qui lui posaient problème.

Sam était en train de discuter avec Jessica lorsque son frère posa une main sur son épaule :

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Euh… D'accord…

Le plus jeune s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme blonde et s'éloigna avec son frère :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Dean se frotta la nuque :

-Tu… Avais raison.

-A quel propos ?

-Je crois que j'ai poussé Castiel un peu trop à bout.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux. Merlin aurait-il enfin entendu ses prières ? :

-Quoi ?

-Je… Je me suis disputé avec lui. J'ai raté notre temps de travail et… Il m'a engueulé.

-Castiel ? Crier ? Tu plaisantes ?

-Ouais moi aussi ça m'a choqué mais il l'a vraiment fait. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça. Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas si souvent que ça que je rate nos temps d'étude… Si ?

Le cadet Winchester manque de s'étouffer :

-Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu l'as cherché Dean ! Repense donc à ton comportement à son égard depuis l'année dernière et tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi il a fini par craquer. C'est même étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas fait avant.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais pour une fois, Sam ne l'aiderait pas plus que ça. Il lui avait donné toutes les clés pour comprendre le problème et essayer d'arranger les choses. C'était à lui de jouer maintenant… En supposant qu'il comprenne les choses… Et il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il voyait Castiel pour travailler dans environ 15 minutes. Non. Il ne ferait pas le hibou entre eux.

Sam s'assit sur un des bancs dans le couloir dans lequel il avait prévu de retrouver Castiel pour que le quatrième année l'aide pour son devoir de métamorphose. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre sur le dit devoir lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule :

-Mais ne serait-ce pas le petit frère de Winchester ?

Le nommé leva la tête et déglutit… Raphaël :

-Que fais-tu ici… Tout seul ?

-Je… J'attends un ami pour travailler.

-Tu attends un ami. Tu ne vas pas l'attendre longtemps mon gars !

La fin de la phrase fut criée alors que le Serpentard l'attrapait par le col et le plaquait contre le mur :

-Arrête Raphaël ! , s'écria Gabriel en lui retenant le bras.

Le garçon de couleur noir ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder avec colère le jeune homme qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper :

-Si je le tabasse, Dean ne pourra pas jouer le match et on pourra exploser Gryffondor.

-Tu ne vas tabasser personne. Ça suffit. Arrête Raph. C'est avec Dean que tu as un problème, pas avec son frère. Alors laisse-le !

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Sam soupira discrètement de soulagement. Castiel était là. Raphaël et Gabriel se tournèrent vers lui :

-Ho, voilà qui est intéressant. Le précieux petit Cas' de Dean, déclara Raphaël avec un air de pur prédateur.

Raphaël relâcha Sam pour s'approcher de sa nouvelle cible :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Raphaël ?

La main du plus vieux enserra le menton du Poufsouffle pour l'obliger à le regarder :

-Voilà donc le fameux Castiel. Voilà qui est intéressant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de gifler la main de Raphaël pour se dégager de sa poigne :

-Et bien ravi que ça te face plaisir. Maintenant, excuses-moi, mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Sam déglutit. Clairement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Castiel ne réagissait pas avec autant de colère. Le Poufsouffle avait bien l'intention de s'en aller avec Sam mais Raphaël lui attrapa le bras :

-Tu vas…

Castiel se retourna vivement, tendit sa main droite vers le Serpentard et celui-ci fut propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière. Le Serdaigle ouvrit en grand la bouche. D'accord… Une telle violence de la part de Castiel était inédit. Le Poufsouffle avait du mal à respirer, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre le bras de Sam et de le trainer loin des Serpentards. Le cadet Winchester rattrapa de justesse son ami avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux au sol :

-Castiel ? Castiel ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le Pousfouffle perdit connaissance sur le visage inquiet de son ami.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	6. Première nuit ensemble

Chapitre 6 : Première nuit ensemble :

 _Quatrième année_

Dean réalisait maintenant à quel point il avait été idiot. Il tenait à Castiel plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et il s'en était rendu pleinement compte lorsque Raphaël s'en était pris au Serdaigle. Si Benny ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait tué Raphaël. Il le savait. Et l'on ne tue pas presque quelqu'un si la victime initiale n'est pas une personne très importante pour vous… Alors Dean changea sa façon de faire et finit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être aux côtés de Castiel, non seulement pour faire leur travail mais aussi pour le protéger et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'était la moindre des choses. Voilà pourquoi ce soir, ils étaient chez Castiel à étudier. Bobby aussi avait besoin de savoir son fils en sécurité alors il l'obligeait à venir dormir de temps en temps à la maison et non au dortoir :

-Au fait Dean, tu restes dormir à la maison ce soir.

Ha bon ? Depuis quand ? :

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Tu n'as pas le choix en fait. Le couvre-feu est passé. Et tu ne nous déranges pas.

Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel et il vit la gêne dans ses yeux. Et il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il vit qu'ils allaient devoir partager le même lit. En soit, ils étaient deux hommes, ce n'était pas un souci de partager un lit… Mais étant donné qu'il était en pleine interrogation sur sa relation avec le Poufsouffle, il allait y avoir comme un souci… :

-Ca…Te dérange si on dort ensemble ? Je n'ai pas la place d'installer un deuxième lit.

-Non ça va aller.

Dean s'installa sur le côté gauche du lit et s'allongea de tout son long en soupirant. Akïne miaula de mécontentement, on venait de le déranger dans la sieste :

-C'est la première fois que je viens chez toi Cas', c'est vraiment cool.

-Merci.

Castiel s'installa le plus à droite possible. Dean eut un peu de mal à s'endormir mais finit par y arriver. Ce n'était pas grave de dormir dans le même lit que son meilleur ami… Il fallait penser comme ça. Et ne surtout pas ce dire, je dors avec mon meilleur ami et plus si possible… Nan, nan, nan, ne pas penser à ça. Castiel était un ami. AMI.

Le lendemain matin, Castiel avait des cernes sous les yeux et cela inquiéta quelque peu Dean :

-Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? C'est ma faute ? Je t'ai tapé dans la nuit ?

-Non, non. J'ai juste… Fait des cauchemars. Mais tout va bien.

-Sûr ?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de garder un œil sur son ami toute la journée.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	7. Accomplissement 2

Chapitre 7 : Accomplissement 2 :

 _Quatrième année_

Lorsque son nom fut prononcé par le capitaine annonçant qu'il prenait sa place à la tête de l'équipe de Gryffondor, je me suis totalement figé. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que qu'Olivier venait de dire là ? Il lui demandait de prendre sa suite en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? Etait-ce réel ? Dean reprit pieds dans la réalité lorsqu'Oliver posa sa cape de capitaine sur ses épaules et que le flash d'un appareil photo ne l'aveugle quelques instants :

-Mais…

-Tu le mérites Dean. Tu connais d'excellentes stratégies. Tu sais comment gérer l'équipe. Elle t'apprécie. Et tu es notre meilleur joueur. Je ne vois pas qui nous pouvions choisir d'autre pour prendre la tête de l'équipe.

L'aîné Winchester enfila fébrilement la cape de capitaine. Il pensait atteindre le poste de capitaine, mais pas si tôt, pas en quatrième année. Mais il se sentait fier d'avoir accompli un tel exploit. Il avait désormais une grande responsabilité et il se mit à sourire face à ce nouveau challenge dans sa vie. Dean enlaça ses amis avant de dire :

-Je vous promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour continuer d'amener Gryffondor à la victoire.

Et la joie de Dean augmenta lorsqu'il vit la fierté et la joie dans les yeux de Castiel. Son ami était fier de lui.

* * *

© 2018 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
